Our Story
by Cherryb3
Summary: This is how I see it...


**Authors Note:** So this story is about Sasuke and Sakura…like most. Sakura gets hurt and is on the verge of dying. Will Sasuke save her? This is like Sakura telling the story to Sasuke of what she thinks will happen. I do this to people. I pretty much tell them what they will/should say. Normally they do…or are close to it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I did come up with the idea for this story so yay!

**Our Story**

This is how it will go. See I'll say,

Sasuke. You're here.

And you'll answer,

Yes, yes I am.

You'll notice how bloody and disgusting I am. Then you'll say,

Did I ever tell you that you are the most annoying woman I have ever met?

I'll laugh. Mostly because 1) it hurts _**really**_ bad and 2) you sound like Shikamaru saying that. I think I can actually feel the bacteria getting into my cuts. Once I tell you that, you'll say,

That is the most disturbing thing I have ever heard and that you have ever said.

We'll both laugh. Then you'll start to pick me up, but I interrupt you and say,

No no, not that.

And we'll both laugh even more because you actually understand and know what I just quoted and where it came from. But regardless of my warning, you still are going to pick me up. I'm appreciative though. Even when I put up my fight.

I'll smile then. Then you will ask,

Why are you so happy Saki?

And I'll respond,

Because I just realized if I die, I'm going to die in your arms.

You sort of chuckle, but I know it's all you can do to hold back tears. The realization of how badly I am injured hits you like a ton of bricks (the red ones, not those ugly black and gray ones). Then you'll say,

Don't get so excited Haruno. You aren't going to die…not yet anyway.

Then I'll say,

You know, you shouldn't say things you don't believe. You'll be a hypocrite.

You laugh at my cuteness. God you're gonna miss that when I die. I'll then smile because you're smiling. Also I'll be happy because you only laugh and smile around me.

What are you thinking about? You'll ask me. That way I keep talking and not go unconscious and possibly die.

I'll answer,

I'm thinking about you silly. That always makes me smile. I'm also thinking about how you are trying your best to keep me alive. I know that that is the only reason you are talking to me. To keep me alive. I don't know if it is because you need me alive or if it's because you don't want to be held responsible for my death.

You won't say anything because of that. I'll feel really bad then. I think about saying something but I'm stopped when I hear sobs and feel a hot tear or two hit my face.

I start tearing up too because I feel bad for you and it hurts _**so**_bad! Plus we both are crying cause we know there is a chance that I won't make it through the night.

I feel you pull me closer to you. You'll tell me,

I'm just fixing my hold so when I speed up I won't drop you.

I know the true reason. You just want to hold me closer. If I ever doubted your love for me…which I did just recently, I won't and don't doubt it now. I then will say,

I feel safe in your arms Sasuke.

You can tell I'm starting to drift off to sleep…or is that unconsciousness. I don't know cause I am never conscious to know what unconsciousness feels like…

You then ask me,

Remember that time at the Chunin exams?

I'll smile and say,

Yes. I saved you and you saved me. Then I held you and helped you just like you are now.

My voice is getting less audible. You just keep talking to me though. I really appreciate it.

You smile and say, with tears freely flowing from your eyes,

No one, and I mean no one Sakura, has made me feel as good as you do. That's why when you get all better I'm gonna marry you.

I smile and have tears welling up in my eyes…or are they already there? I can't tell…

Then I'll say, in my very, very quiet voice,

Sasuke. Stop crying. Seeing you cry makes me cry and crying makes me tired and want to sleep and I can't sleep. And that is exactly what will happen if I cry anymore. So stop. Stop it right now.

I start to laugh because laughing makes you live longer right? Hopefully it's true cause you pretty much just proposed to me and stuff so I have to make it.

You then tell me,

The village is half an hour away. Can you last that long?

I think long and hard.

I'm not sure. I'll answer truthfully.

You'll then respond,

Well figure it out so I know if I have to hurry up or not.

I don't really want to tell you that I know I won't make it given all of the scientific data and stuff I know. Seeing how much blood I lost and all the blood I'm losing now…But I hate seeing you hurt so I just will keep quiet.

Sakura. You'll say to me.

Yes? I'll respond quietly.

You'll ask me once again what I'm thinking about. Why are you so nosy Sasuke Uchiha?

I'll smile, tears still rolling out of my eyes like trains from a station and I'll say,

If I die tonight please don't live in the past. Find someone else. And don't compare her to me.

You'll chuckle, mostly because boys don't giggle and you'll say,

I'm not going to do that Sakura because you _**are not**_ going to die tonight. Not now.

Oh Sasuke. If only you know what I know. All the stats and stuff. If only you knew how much damage has been done.

It's entirely my fault! You'll tell me. I shouldn't have left you.

I'll answer,

No, it is not your fault. We're both to blame.

He's probably right though. Mostly because I'm not really sure what I am saying anymore. I can't remember what we were even talking about.

Sasuke. I'll say.

What? You'll answer, wiping tears from your eyes.

I'm going to answer,

I see a light. I think it is the one my mom told me about. The one she said to go into if I see it.

You'll then respond,

That is the wrong one Sakura.

This time I feel more than 2 drops of hot fall on my face. I somehow realize that it is your tears.

I then tell you something you do not want to hear.

Sasuke I know it's the right light. I see Zabuza and Haku. Oh and there are your parents. They say hi by the way. Oh and there are my parents! Hi mommy and daddy.

You'll kiss me to make me stop talking and seeing that dreaded light. But I find it really pretty so I don't know why you'd want me to stay away from it…

Sasuke. I'll say.

Yes? You'll answer again.

Thank you.

You'll then ask me,

For what?

Tears are still streaming from your eyes as well as mine.

For keeping me alive. At least for this little bit.

The tears are coming harder for both of us now. It's hard to understand one another. This is most defiantly the saddest I have ever seen you. You've seen me cry millions of times before this though. Then I'll surprise you by saying,

Your face makes babies cry.

You'll respond chuckling,

How do you?

And I'll answer,

Because I am looking at your face, and I'm crying so…it has to be true.

You'll tell me,

Well you're also bleeding and stuff.

I laugh as much as I can right now, and I say,

I love you. Than I'll ask,

Are we there yet?

You'll answer me,

Almost. The hospital is like 5 minutes away.

I then will say,

I think I only have like 5 minutes left so that's good. Let's make them count okay?

Stop talking like that! You'll sort of yell at me.

I know it's only because you are frustrated and trying to hurry and that is why I don't mind the sternness in your voice.

You then take my sudden silence as a bad thing.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you Sakura.

I'll then say,

It's cool. I understand. You're frustrated and don't like when I say things like this. I know I'm not going to die, especially with you here.

Then out of the blue, I'll apologize to you. You'll then say,

Why are you apologizing? What did you do?

I then answer,

Because I'm mixing my DNA with yours. Hey wait, does that mean we'll make a baby?

You'll look down at me so confused but as you see my eyes closing you'll say,

Stop it! Wake up you stupid girl! And hey, there is no baby making out of mixing our blood.

I'll think, good, because if I die…or rather, when I die, you'd be a single parent. Our baby would need a mother and a father.

You'll laugh and say,

Maybe someday we will have a baby, but you my dear, need to actually stay awake in order for that to happen. Got it?

I'll smile and say, like an annoying child,

Are we there yet?

And you'll answer,

We're walking in the building now.

Good, I'll say to myself, because I didn't think I could make it any longer. But I don't want to tell you that cause frankly; you'll get mad at me…

You'll break my train of thought by sighing and then screaming out,

I have a dying girl here so someone better do with the…

But you won't have to finish your rant because tah dah, like a gazillion people crowd around us. That is when they will start taking me away from you. But before you are away from me forever…or so it'll feel like, I squeak out,

Sasu-cakes! Look I'm flying!

You'll laugh because 1.) it literally sounds like I'm on drugs, but in all actuality I'm dying and 2.) because I just called you Sasu-cakes…now who does that.

I'll then interrupt your laughing and say,

Sasuke, this is serious. I don't know how…oh wait, nevermind, I came back down.

You'll then try to explain to me that I was not flying, I was really just being moved, but I'll deny that fact.

Then before I actually do fall asleep I'll ask you one _little_ tiny thing,

Sasuke, can you stay with me?

You'll simply answer,

Hn.

As I am starting to get operated on, in a hallway, I go unconscious. I can't remember what happened but at one point I think I may have died but came back. I'm not exactly sure.

Eventually I wake up. I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Naruto hovering above my head.

I'll then say,

Sasuke? What happened to you?

Naruto will answer my question by walking to the door, peaking his head into the hallway and then yelling for you.

Sasuke! She's awake!

You'll come running into the room.

Hi! I'll say weakly.

Hi yourself. You'll answer back, with a coffee in your hands.

Then I'll say,

You left me for that?

You'll just laugh, just like you always do around me, and say,

Yeah, I guess so.

Naruto is then going to add,

He deserves it Sak. He's been with you non stop and coffee is the key to keeping him awake.

I'll smile and then I'll look at you and ask,

Can I have some?

Both of the men in the room, who also happen to be my teammates laugh and answer,

No.

I'll pout and say,

But I've got a dislocated kidney.

The two of you will look at each other, exchange funny looks, and then chuckle. I'll then ask,

What's so funny you two? This is serious.

You two will keep laughing but somehow you'll manage to answer,

You don't have a dislocated kidney. I don't even think that is possible.

Then I'll say,

Are you a doctor? No! I am! So I know what's wrong with me. I have a dislocated kidney! And yes, it is possible, thankyouverymuch!

Naruto will then say,

There's nothing on your chart thing saying you have a dislocated kidney…

And I'll respond to him saying,

Well it's one of those undiagnosed things. They don't know what they're talking about anyway.

Just then the door will open and 2 doctors walk in. Man, it's like a party in here…

You'll then say,

Excuse me, but this girl says she has a dislocated kidney and you didn't diagnosis it. How dare you make an injured girl diagnosis her own problems? Oh and she says you don't know what you're doing.

The 2 doctors will laugh. God, why is everyone laughing at me? After they regain their composure, they reassure me that my kidney is right where it is supposed to be. I still don't believe them. It feels pretty dislocate-y. Then they'll do a few things and leave again.

Naruto will then say,

Hey. I got to go. Get better Sak. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke.

And I'll respond,

Okay. Should be easy, for I am not dying anymore.

Actually, you'll say, you are still dying technically.

Man you and your technicalities….

Naruto will then leave, leaving you and me alone together again. Then I'll say,

Sasuke? Are you gonna propose to me now? You know, since I'm alive and stuff.

You'll smile and say,

Look at your finger.

Then just to be funny I'll say,

Oh my God? I have 2 hands! What hand and what finger? God, I'm so confused!

You'll laugh at my cuteness, cause who wouldn't, and then you'll hold my proper hand up to my face so I can see.

I smile and say,

You have a good choice in Jewelry. Are you sure you aren't a girl in disguise?

You'll snicker; you haven't done that yet, and then thank me. Then you'll tell me that no, you are, for real, a man and not a woman in disguise.

You then will ask,

So is that a yes?

I smile and then say,

Alright, we can get married I guess…but I have to get out of here first.

You'll laugh and so will I because we both know how much planning is needed. We aren't stupid. Weddings take time. We can't just go off and elope either because the village won't stand for it. We are _wayyy_ to popular for that.

Then I'll say,

Hey.

Yes? You'll answer back.

I'll then ask,

Can you paint my nails for me?

You'll look terrified at first but then you'll ask me,

What color?

I smile proudly and say,

Green. Any color or shade of green.

You leave the room to go find nail polish, green nail polish, not anything else. Because frankly, I won't stand for any other color.

A few minutes later you come in with a color that looks more teal than green, but I'll accept it just because you picked it out specially.

You'll take my hand and I'll say,

Ew, you're holding my hand.

You'll scoff at me and begin to paint my nails like a little slave. Good little slave boy.

You seem to do a good job. Once you finish both hands and they dry at least a little bit, you hold my hands up to my face again so I can inspect your work.

Good. I'll say simply.

Then I'll say,

Sasuke I'm sleepy.

You'll then respond,

Go to sleep then. What do I care?

I'll answer,

You cared before. Plus my nails…

I could always paint them again later. And I only cared if you fell asleep or not before because you could've died.

I answer,

I could die now! Oh…you'll paint my nails again?

You respond,

Yes, I will. And no you won't. Not with me here, and the heart monitors, and all the other hospital staff that comes in and out of this room.

After all of your reassuring, I thank you and then close my eyes and fall asleep. But before I actually do fall asleep, I feel you kiss my forehead and caress my hand. I like it a lot but I fall asleep sometime in between there. Then we'll live happily ever after.

"See Sasuke. That's what's going to happen to us." Sakura told the boy.

"Yeah, too bad it already did." And then he kissed his wife.

The End!

**Authors Note: **This is probably one of my favorite stories. Each time I write it or read over it I feel like it is really good…but I could be wrong. Whatever, I don't care. Well you know the drill, and if you don't it's this, review and comment and stuff like that if you wanna!


End file.
